fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Main Quest: Salomon
center|600px Chapter 1 550,000 HP |dropicons = |3}} }} *Same as the previous version, the 3-Knights class takes extra damage from the boss while dealing x1.0 to the boss. The 4-horsemen Classes takes x1.0 damage from it and deals x2 damage to it. Chapter 2 Arrow 1= 480,000 HP |dropicons = |3}} }} |-| Arrow 2= 500,000 HP |dropicons = |3}} }} |-| Arrow 3= 550,000 HP |dropicons = |3}} }} |-| Arrow 4= NO BATTLE Chapter 3 Intro= NO BATTLE |-| Final Battle= 700,000 HP |dropicons = |500,000}} }} *At The Start of the battle, has a chance of permanent Critical Up, Pierce Invisibility and a long-lasting NP damage Up. *At The Start of the battle, first row get random debuff HP down, Buster down, Quick down. (Removable) *Stacks alot of Attack Buffs Sometimes. *High chance of increasing his NP bar 1 tick before full. *Defeat this boss to remove the ARTS DOWN Debuff. }} |-| Downfall= NO BATTLE Chapter 4 Intro= NO BATTLE |-| Final Battle= 700,000 HP |dropicons = |500,000}} |200,000}} }} *Can buff itself with Anti-Debuff Status (1 time). This can be done more than once. *This boss normal attacks are single target while criticals hit all on the front row. *Has a NP Charge Draining Skill which gives itself 1 tick of NP charge by absorbing 30% from your whole front-line. *Has a skill to debuff target with "Buff Success Rate Down". *Defeat this boss to remove the BUSTER DOWN debuff. }} |-| Downfall= NO BATTLE Chapter 5 Intro= NO BATTLE |-| Final Battle= 700,000 HP |dropicons = |500,000}} |200,000}} }} *This Boss attacks one target for its normal attacks. *NP has Defense Down Debuff to the Front-Line. *Can Skill Seal a single target. }} |-| Downfall= NO BATTLE Chapter 6 Intro= NO BATTLE |-| Final Battle= 850,000 HP |dropicons = |500,000}} |200,000}} }} *At The Start of the battle, all party members gain 3 turn of Defense buff and 1 hit of Damage cut. *Defeat this boss to remove the CRITICAL RATE UP buff from all other pillars. }} |-| Downfall= NO BATTLE Chapter 7 Intro= NO BATTLE |-| Final battle= 700,000 HP |dropicons = |500,000}} |200,000}} }} *Has a Sure-Hit and Pierce Invulnerability Buff for the whole battle. *has a skill that drains NP gauge by 20%. *Has a skill that heals itself. (100K HP Heal) *NP deals damage to a single target. *Defeat this boss to remove the QUICK DOWN debuff. }} |-| Downfall= NO BATTLE Chapter 8 Intro= NO BATTLE |-| Final Battle= 700,000 HP |dropicons = |500,000}} |200,000}} }} *Able to buff itself with turn-based heals. *Has a skill that can instantly kill a single target. *NP deals damage to a single target. *Defeat this boss to remove the HP RECOVERY DOWN debuff. }} |-| Downfall= NO BATTLE Chapter 10 (Surprise Chapter) *You will automatically enter this chapter after clearing Chapter 8 NO BATTLE Chapter 9 *Since Chapter 10 happens first, Chapter 9 will be below Chapter 10. Intro= NO BATTLE |-| Final Battle= 700,000 HP |dropicons = |500,000}} |200,000}} }} *Can buff its own damage. *Able to buff itself with critical rate up. }} |-| Downfall= NO BATTLE Chapter 11 Arrow 1= NO BATTLE |-| Arrow 2= 900,000 HP |dropicons = }} *Has a Defense Down+Burn Debuff *Has an Evasion Skill *Has a Skill That Can Remove Own Debuffs. Chapter 12 Arrow 1= 1,000,000 HP |dropicons = }} *This version of Beast takes x2 damage from 4-horsemen class and x1.0 from 3-knights class while deals x1.0 damage to 4-horsemen class, x2.0 damage to 3-knights class and x0.5 damage to Avenger class. *Cutscene will occur when he uses his NP. Battle ends after that. |-| Arrow 2= An Unskippable Cutscene will occur before the start of battle, of a fight between Goetia and Solomon. 1,500,000 HP |dropicons = }} *Can debuff your party with normal attacks. *At the start of the battle, he will buff himself with NP damage resistance and Critical Damage Resistance (3 turns) *It has a skill for NP Charge *The very first attack will always be a Noble Phantasm Attack which is buffed with 3 NP's Damage Ups and Pierce Invincibility. This attack will kill all front row servants, unless they have Gut skill. |-| Cutscene= }} Chapter 13 NO BATTLE Chapter 14 1,000,000 HP |dropicons = }} *All class deals x1.0 damage, all class takes x1.0 damage from him, except Rider , Ruler who takes x0.5 and Assassin , Berserker who takes x2.0. *Can debuff your party with normal attacks. * When HP reached low numbers (about 100k - 300k) Goetia will use an AoE attack in exchange of reducing his HP to 1 after buffing himself, most likely killing any Servant when unprepared. Use Guts or similar effects to withstand his attack and deal the final blow. Chapter 15 NO BATTLE }} Category:Main Story Category:Main Quest Category:Quests